Zhenji
Zhenji (甄氏: Literally: "Lady Zhen") is Yuan Xi's wife and Cao Pi's first wife from the Zhen family. She was supposedly favored by Cao Pi when he first saw her. When they first met is not precisely known historically, but Romance of the Three Kingdoms is famous for stating their first meeting was near Guandu. The novel also describes her as a woman of dazzling beauty. She is known under the original name Zhenji (甄姫 or 甄姬, Japanese: Shin Ki; Korean: Gyeon Hui) in the English, Japanese, and Korean editions of the Dynasty Warriors series. Her name is "Maiden Zhen" in Japanese, but this particular spelling would actually translate as "Consort Zhen" in Chinese. To avoid creating misconceptions about her identity, her character is called Zhen Luo or Zhen Mi (甄洛／甄宓) in Chinese editions of this franchise. Her character is 25 years old and her height is 164 cm (5'4.5"). Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll places her at twenty-third place. Before 2012, the English editions of the Warriors series separated the Chinese characters for her character's name and called her "Zhen Ji". Her character's name for the franchises is now properly localized in the games. Role in Games :"Ahh.. Such a beautiful flower to be found on the battlefield." ::―Cao Pi Dynasty Warriors Known for her bewitching beauty and deadly songs, Zhen Ji is a woman who often starts serving Yuan Shao. However, she eventually leaves his ranks to join Wei. She participates in many of their battles and can appear as late as the final campaigns in the era. With Cao Pi's formal introduction to the series, she agrees to join him after their meeting at Guan Du. She then faithfully appears with him in battle. As the only female officer of Wei in Dynasty Warriors 3, Zhen Ji shares a mild rivalry with Sun Shang Xiang of Wu. In Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, she makes a cameo appearance on Yuan Shao's side at Jie Ting. Her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends occurs after Yuan Shao's defeat and the coming destruction of his three sons. It mainly entails the moment when Cao Pi first laid eyes on Zhenji. Stricken by her beauty, he orders his troops to pause and beckons for her to join him. Yuan Xi overhears the conversation and is confident that his wife would not turn on him so easily, calling Cao Pi a fool. Players are given the choice to choose either husband, which they do by running towards either mate. Once Zhenji decides on the love of her life, they drive out the third wheel together. Zhen Ji is depicted as Yuan Xi's bored wife in Dynasty Warriors 5. While fighting at Guan Du, she meets Cao Pi, who tells her to abandon the Yuan family and realize her true potential under him. She drives him back but, after the battle's conclusion, the Yuan family crumbles after Yuan Shao, their leader, is killed. Wanting to satisfy her new found passion and sharing her new husband's vision, she faithfully follows Cao Pi in each of his campaigns. After joining Wei she fights on their side in some well known battles such as Chi Bi and Jie Ting. During their last battle with Wu, she leads an attack force through He Fei Castle on the behalf of her beloved. Once Wei unifies the land, the narrative states that she lives the rest of her days in happiness. She shares her Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with the Qiao sisters and Yue Ying. Together with their husbands, Zuo Ci challenges them to see which lord is worthy of the Imperial Seal. During the battle, she clashes with Yue Ying once the two bicker over the worth of their respective mates. When she gains the seal, Zhen Ji hands it to Cao Pi as a symbol of her undying devotion to him. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Zhen Ji appears as one of the last lines of defense for Yuan Shao's supply base at Guan Du. After this battle, she fights with her second husband in Wei. During Cao Pi's Musou Mode in Special, she and Yuan Xi arrive as reinforcements for Yuan Shao at He Bei. Cao Pi immediately tries to court with her, which angers Yuan Xi. If Cao Pi wins over her husband, she will be impressed by his strength and agrees to follow him. She also appears in Zhang He's story and encourages him to follow his own desires. Zhen Ji's first legendary battle in Dynasty Warriors 7 is set during the Battle of Guan Du, where she first meets and fights her future husband Cao Pi. The two flirt before battling and Cao Pi is defeated. Her second legendary battle is set around The Battle of Shi Ting, where she has to rescue her husband from the Wu Forces. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario specifically dedicated to Zhenji's efforts to support her husband at He Fei. Since her allies are dwarfish compared to Wu's army, she is ordered to support Zhang Liao's surprise attack. She helps lure enemies for the plot, which may or may not be met by defeating Ling Tong. If it succeeds, the Wu army will face disaster when Zhang Liao attacks. Lu Meng and Gan Ning try to salvage their losses by targeting the Wei main camp. Lian Shi, fearing for Sun Quan's safety, departs from his side to guard his escape. Once Zhen Ji has Lian Shi at her mercy, Sun Quan rescues her from the finishing blow. As the Wu leader states his refusal to abandon his beloved, Cao Pi similarly arrives to protect Zhen Ji. Cao Pi allows Sun Quan and Lian Shi's escape, a gesture which earns him his wife's protest at the wasted opportunity. Upon learning that he did so to avoid putting her in harm's way, Zhen Ji is touched by her husband's actions and happily returns to his side. Warriors Orochi Like many officers of Wei, Zhen Ji is an unwilling servant of Orochi in the first game. As his servant, she leads the Wei Army and Date Army to prevent Nō's escape with Lu Meng in Wu's gaiden stages. Later she leads an army to Wan Castle against Ieyasu Tokugawa in aiding the peasants' escape and also accompanies Keiji Maeda in another battle against Wu. When her husband declares independence, Zhen Ji decides to follow suit by seizing control of Liang Province from Dong Zhuo. Kotaro arrives as reinforcements for the tyrant, creating an illusion of her husband and throwing her into confusion. She is rescued by her love and accompanies him in the final battle against Orochi. Zhen Ji faithfully stays by Cao Pi's side in Warriors Orochi 2 when Cao Cao and his entourage leave to hunt down the remnants of the Orochi Army. She also helps her husband defend Komaki-Nagakute against Kiyomori's army long enough for reinforcements to provide assistance. In her dream stage, she cooperates with Nō and Xiao Qiao to rescue the various maidens captured by Dong Zhuo in his secret hideout in Lu Shan. One of the tyrant's prisoners is later revealed to be her husband, who has been kidnapped and is being held captive in a garrison. Zhen Ji rescues him by impressing the guards with her beauty and agility. Similar to the previous title, Zhenji stayed beside Cao Pi throughout the different timelines in Warriors Orochi 3. She follows him into the coalition and helps him recruit Lu Xun in the past Hefei. Character Information Personality Zhenji is a dignified and proud noblewoman who yearns to find personal satisfaction in battle. Her elegance and beauty have enchanted many who come across her, as others label her beauty to be simultaneously dangerous. Since she loves to flaunt her natural talents, her pride with her status borderlines arrogance and makes her seem smug. Though she acts hostile towards him on their first meeting, she genuinely grows devoted to Cao Pi during their time together. She affectionately addresses him as "My beloved" or "My lord" (我が君, Waga kimi). She exchanges witty repartee with Cao Pi, indeed she could be viewed as a quaintrelle. Proud of her beauty, she relishes praise for her looks, yet like Diaochan, most of her quotes regarding sexual innuendo are often cut in the English script. In recent games, she also has a minor rivalry with Yueying as the women argue over who has the better mate. Should they meet on the field in Dynasty Warriors 6, they will berate their rival's husband and grow angered if insulted. In the first and second installments of Warriors Orochi, she shares special conversations with Oichi, Nō, and Motochika. She develops a friendly relationship with Mitsunari in the newest game. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Zhen Ji is given the nickname of "The Violet Queen" while the English version changes it to "The Flute of Death". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, she and Xing Cai call their five greatest warriors the "Five Grand Generals". The original name of Zhen Ji's second weapon is named in honor of her title as the first Empress of Wei. The particular character used is an archaic method of marking the beginning of a time period (春) and the following character translates as empress (后). Together, these characters roughly mean "first empress of an era". Her third weapon, literally translated as "Demon Moon", alludes to either one of two stories related to Lady Zhen. One is related to a legendary rumor regarding a grudge by her spirit. Cao Pi's second wife, Lady Guo, was said to have thought her husband's spontaneous illness was caused by a curse from Lady Zhen. Such a rumor is a reference to the hatred held for Cao Pi's reign, one of the romanticized reasons being tied to Lady Zhen's death. The other possible explanation may be tied to negative rumors of Lady Zhen's reputation. This version emphasizes her damning beauty mentioned in Romance of the Three Kingdoms yet also goes on to add that she was petty and too outspoken. While the former account with Lady Guo does have some historical basis, the latter has been largely accepted as a possible fabrication made to discredit Lady Zhen after the fact. Zhen Ji's fourth weapon and her Level 11 weapon is a plausible reference to her actual death. One interpretation of the weapon's name may literally mean "strange month" (月妖) while the following two characters translates as "mad day" (日狂). According to rumors and legends, an eclipse occurred the day after Lady Zhen's death. Eclipses are known in many ancient cultures to have been foreboding, ominous signs of the future. China was no different, as these natural phenomenons were tied to dragons devouring the heavenly sources of light and the entire collapse of the world. Her original outfit for Dynasty Warriors 7 is a Japanese school uniform for females. It's a popular option for girls who personally care about fashion or trends to tinker their attire as much as they can without breaking the school's dress code. Each school has different guidelines that may become stricter each year, so it's considered a challenge for fashionable individuals to always look their best. As a side note, having a character wear these type of uniforms is a mild form of fanservice. The original name of Zhen Ji's personal item in Warriors Orochi is "Spiritual Lady's Guqin". The characters for the first part of the name refers to a lovely maiden whose beauty is a ruse for a dreaded monster. Usually the said maiden is an undead spirit and one of supernatural origin. If one is to believe the rumors and the Ganzhenji, Cao Zhi dedicated the poem Luoshenfu to her. The poem entails a gorgeous maiden crossing over Luo River, which is also said to have ties to Fufei (a daughter of Fuxi's who died whilst drowning). The poem and additional folklore surrounding the river is also the reason why many associate Lady Zhen with the name Zhen Luo. Guqin is an ancient Chinese stringed instrument that has many traditional compositions dedicated to romance and longing. Cai Yan was one of many composers associated with the instrument's long history. Voice Actors * Michelle Ruff - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) * Wendee Lee - Dynasty Warriors 6~7 (English-uncredited) * Eun Yeoung Seon - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Lee Jam Yeong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Yuko Sumitomo - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Zhenji/Quotes *"I will never leave your side again, my lord!" *"I could play a little something for you, if you'd like." *"I have no regrets. I will fight for you!" *"I would be cruel if it suits my lord." *"Ha! Filthy peasants." *"Oh, I just melt at the sight of my beloved in action!" *"Such deviousness... I would be impressed if I wasn't so disgusted!" *"I didn't realize your husband was the type to hide behind you!" :"My word. I didn't realize you're just as arrogant as that windbag you married!" ::~~Zhen Ji and Yue Ying; Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends *"You play a beautiful tune, but I sense sadness there." :"Yes, I am sad because the next tune I play will be your funeral dirge." :"I don't think so. But maybe I could play for you one day." ::~~Sakon and Zhen Ji; Warriors Orochi *"Your performance in the last battle was impressive. I suppose I should have expected as much from the wife of the Demon King." :"You were wonderful as well. The sound of your flute was pitch perfect for this hellish place." :"You thought so? I don't suppose too many others out there were able to understand my melody's depths." ::~~Zhenji and Nō; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset * : Plays her flute that makes an orb that explodes after a short while. * , : Spins around and kicks the enemy upwards. * , , : Zhen Ji struts and slaps, advancing with each slap. * , , , : Turns around and kicks with a devastating blow. * , , , , : She summons a whirlwind of petals. * , , , , , : Plays a note from her flute, sending out a shockwave. * : Zhen Ji continuously plays her flute in a rhythm, sending out circular shockwaves. Horse Moveset * : Zhen Ji somersaults over the left and right side of the horse kicking enemies. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left with her flute. * : Repeating slashes to both sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi : , : An airdash that makes her temporarily invincible. Zhen Ji performs a somersault forward. :R1: Dashes forward, grabs an enemy, and repeatably slaps them and nearby any units. She finishes with a powerful slap that sends any in range flying. If it misses Zhen Ji will slightly stagger before returning to her normal fighting stance. :direction + R1: Zhen Ji spins and plays her flute, causing a shockwave that stuns enemies and decreases enemy attack speed. :Triple Musou: ' :'Starter: Zhen Ji backflips acrobatically and swings her flute. :Side Character finisher: Zhen Ji backflips and stuns enemies. :Main Character finisher: Zhen Ji spins and performs a double backflip, and causes an explosion with her flute in midair. Chance to freeze enemies if they are not defeated. Dynasty Warriors 6 :She shares her attacks with Diao Chan. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Whip for more details. :Special attack: Fire: sets off multiple eruptions of fire in random areas surrounding Zhen Ji. When used on a base, the base is engulfed in fire and all opposing base forces inside of it are damaged. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhen Ji is affiliated with the flute in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. When she performs her musous, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , : Throws her flute like a boomerang and temporarily raises her speed. :Icy Rain: : Summons ice crystals to rain down. :Crystal Petals: R1 + : Dances in place and plays her flute as small sound waves hit those around her. ;Warriors Orochi She gains the following additions in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Slaps enemies within range and plays a shockwave that propels enemies into the air. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Zhen Ji has some of the fastest attacks amongst the cast and strongest among Wei but has occasional pauses which leave her vulnerable. Her C4 as well as her Musou attack allow players to knock out surrounding enemies. Zhen Ji's C4 is regarded by some as one of the strongest attacks in the series as it is both quick and powerful. In Dynasty Warriors 6, the main differences she has from Diao Chan are her Fire special and her charge attacks imbued with the ice element and colored in violet hues. Weapons :See also: Zhenji/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Lady Zhen was the youngest daughter of Zhen Yi and Lady Zhang and was born in modern day Zhangjiakou, Hebei. She had three older brothers and four older sisters. Her real name is not recorded, but she is popularly known as Zhen Luo due to speculation revolving Cao Zhi's alleged romantic feelings and dedicated poetry to her. Her other names include Zhen Mi (甄宓), Zhen Shi (甄氏), and Zhen Furen (甄夫人). When she was young, her family remained wealthy due to her father's status as a government official. Though raised in turbulent times, there are many tales of Lady Zhen acting with modesty and she was a maiden with a solemn character. Other stories describe her as being benevolent and caring to those stricken by famine, being praised as a popular figure of the community in spite of her age. All that is historically written about her early life, however, was her marriage to Yuan Xi when he was the Governor of Youzhou. When digging deeper through her family ties, she could also be considered related to the Liu family in Jizhou. When Cao Cao invaded Yecheng in Jizhou, she was taken as a prisoner in 204. Before Cao Cao's death in 220, she was married to Cao Pi. Cao Pi fell in love with her at first sight and married her right away. However, the father of their alleged first child together, Cao Rui, is still up for debate. According to her jumbled entry in Record of the Three Kingdoms, she gave supposedly gave birth to Cao Rui before her first meeting with Cao Pi. While it has been argued to have been a historian's mistake in recording numbers, it also implies that it's possible Cao Rui was actually Yuan Xi's son. Regardless of the confusion, the mother isn't mistaken and she is accredited to have given birth to Cao Rui, the second Emperor of Wei. She was known to have been with child shortly after her marriage to Cao Pi, giving birth to their short-lived daughter, Princess Dongxiang. After Cao Cao's death, Cao Pi rose to become Prince of Wei and abdicated Emperor Xian from the throne to become the Emperor of Wei. By this time, Lady Zhen was on the verge of losing favor with Cao Pi due to the introduction of Guo Nuwang (later known as Empress Wende). Having been denied entry to the royal court by her husband and feeling neglected by his growing harem of ladies, Lady Zhen began to wallow in grief. She complained to Cao Pi numerous times, but her efforts only earned her further displeasure from Cao Pi. In the early months of 221, she died without getting any satisfaction from her husband when he angrily ordered her to commit suicide. According to Zhou Xuan's scroll in The Book of Wei, Cao Pi told him a story of a dream he once had. Cao Pi was in a state in which his body rose high in the sky and nearly touched the heavens. Zhou Xuan replied, "There are many noble maidens in the land, but it may mean that one of them is fated to die due to a false crime against her." Not soon after he said this, a messenger came to them regarding Lady Zhen's suicide. Cao Pi regretted his actions and tried to send a messenger to cancel the order immediately. Sadly, the second messenger did not arrive in time to stop her death. Lady Zhen was posthumously given the rank of empress by her son in 226. A controversial entry in historical records surrounding Guo Nuwang states she thought Cao Pi's sudden ailing state five years later was attributed to Lady Zhen's vengeful spirit. Guo Nuwang acknowledged her husband's illness to be a curse from Lady Zhen. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Cao Pi and Lady Zhen's relationship was changed to be more romantic. He found her and Yuan Shao's widowed wife within the Yuan family palace during the aftermath of Guan Du. Before he killed them, he paused and caught sight of Lady Zhen. Once the elder maiden addressed who they were, he cleaned Lady Zhen's face and saw that she was exquisitely beautiful. She was described to have beauty so lovely that it had the power to destroy a kingdom, which roughly means that her looks would have distracted a ruler so much that they would completely neglect state affairs. Cao Pi then guaranteed the two ladies' safety and they were introduced to Cao Cao, who was frustrated that no one had reported to him yet. Once he saw Lady Zhen, he proclaimed her to be a fitting wife for his son. Sometime after Cao Pi married her, she gave birth to Cao Rui and she became Empress. In chapter 91, Lady Zhen began to fall out of Cao Pi's favor when Lady Guo, an exceptionally famed beauty, became a consort for Cao Pi. Lady Guo, who wanted to rid of her rival, gained Zhang Tao as her confidant. The minister accused Lady Zhen of using voodoo magic to cause harm to Cao Pi. Enraged, the Emperor ordered his wife to commit suicide. After her death, Lady Guo replaced her spot as Empress. Gallery Zhenji.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 concept Image:310506203zhen Ji.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render 2ZhenJiDW4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 artwork Image:Zhenji-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render DW5_Zhen_Ji_Alternate_Outfit.png|Alternate outfit Zhen Ji.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Zhenji-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Zhenji cg.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Zhenji-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce ZhenJiDW7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render ZhenJi-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Original downloadable costume Zhenji-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Second original downloadable costume Image:Zhenshi-rotk12.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms 12 portrait File:Zhenji-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters